Untimely
by Life2648
Summary: For some reason, picking a random teenager off the street is a brilliant idea when you want someone killed. I'm not a spy, a police officer, or some kind of badass ninja. No, I'm a fifteen year old girl who lives in a decently sized house in Manhattan. Normal annoying family, normal life.. Well, it was, to say the least.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these glorious Marvel creations except my own characters.**

**Warning: This story is not favoring any of the Avengers characters, but focuses on specific relationships with the main character and themselves. Just be patient ;)**

**Mind you, this is my first published fanfiction, please be considerate, but give me constructive criticism if you think I could try something new or do things differently.**

**Thanks,**

_**xxxLiv (Stuckinafandom)xxx**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Flash forward)

"Sir"

The large black leather chair turns slightly, revealing the older, red haired man sitting in it. "I did it" I say hesitantly, standing farther back in case anything decided to go wrong.

"Where's the other one?" He asked simply, keeping his eyes averted to the back of the gray room. This was Dr. Hunt. The man that threatened us. I'd looked him up anywhere I could, but no one knew who he was, where he was from, and I never discovered why he wanted Fury dead.

"That shooter got her"

"Dead?" He seemed to tense, as if she was something valuable to his plans.

"No, just captured"

He was silent for a moment, which let me have time to think of how to word my next question.

'Am I free to go?' No.

'Am I done?' No.

'We're safe now, right?' No.

"You're not done yet, of course" he finally said, turning at his desk to face me. I raised an eyebrow with what felt to be a disgusted expression.

"You said if I did- you would let us go"

"I said I would let your family go" he raised his finger to stop whatever rambles might have come out of my mouth as I felt out of breath again. "And my dear- you're not apart of the family you know". This statement reminded me of what Fury had said.

"Please elaborate, sir" I said slowly, trying to keep my nerves from making my hands shake.

"Are you ready for your next mission?" He ignored my request entirely. I took a deep breathe and lifted my head slightly.

"What happens if I decline"

"I think your death would be very untimely, wouldn't it?"

/  
(Normal time)

I found myself facing the person I feared the most.

Not in a sense of bad memories, but in the literal idea of- he was trying to kill me. I don't know why, but I can connect what I know of him to what I was told to do to someone else.

For some reason, picking a random teenager off the street is a brilliant idea when you want someone killed. I'm not a spy, a police officer, or some kind of badass ninja. No, I'm a fifteen year old girl who lives in a decently sized house in Manhattan. Normal annoying family, normal life.

Well, it was all normal until last year, when these aliens invaded through a portal above the Stark Tower. The Chituari, we called them, killed a lot of people. No one I knew, but I would have had a gun and been out there shooting at them if I hadn't been shoved into a subway.

I think I get addicted to exciting events because I love the adrenaline that comes with them. And for that reason, I took up the Kill this Man challenge. That and the person threatened to kill my family.

So now, I am at my targets location, right outside his sixty story building called S.H.E.I.L.D Agency. His name is Nick Fury, the head of the organization. It would all be easy, I suppose, if it weren't for this guy in the sky, shooting at me with poisoned or explosive arrows as I just try and walk in.

It's our seventh meeting, and each time he gets closer to ending not only my mission, but also my life. I find it funny, how I used to say that if I got into a fight, I'd loose because I have no training or valuable skill in combat, but at our first event, I was able to block him several times with his punches and kicks. I've never been more proud of myself in my life, being able to save myself from someone.

That's great.

But now, he looks to be on the thirtieth floor, on a balcony. While I am trying to recover from an explosion that was lingering on the tip of one of his arrows that landed in a bush beside me.

I was stupid, in that moment, because I had thought he had just missed horribly. So I just stood there, still laying out what to do in my head.

However, my sister, who was also apart of this, was already inside, and clearing the road for me.

So the next arrow would have been the easiest part for this guard, but when it was released, it was like the air grew so thick that it's tip couldn't cut through at the right speed anymore, and it felt like it was flying at me at the slowest pace. All I had to do was move my head to the right, and the arrow clattered to the cement with a defeated demeanor.

I take the moment of breath taking silence to stand and run into the building. No one is there, because that's what my sister was here for.

"Amy!" I shouted for her as I burst through the doors of the twenty second floor.

My knees are screaming for me to just sit for a moment, but I can't right now. I'm hesitant to see the damage my sister has done, because I think she enjoys this mission too much. I'll admit, it's fun being the feared one, but I don't want to take it any farther than it has to go to keep my family safe. "Amy!" I repeat again, looking at the door numbers down the hall. Once I find 233, I quietly step in and look around.

"Can I help you?" I turn to a large desk in the corner of the room towards the windows.

It's Nick Fury, "yes, actually" I say cautiously, taking note of the gun holder on the side of his leg beneath the desk. "I was just wondering where your security men are"

"Probably dead" he said, with a sigh that sounded like he was disappointed. "Can you believe it?" Fury stands now, and begins pacing across the clean windows that overlook the city. "We require six years of training, for them to hold a gun in this facility. And a couple teenagers can just- get rid of them. Just like that". I don't know how to reply, but I begin to plan out how I'm supposed to do this when he clearly has combat skills. "What I wanna know, is how you got past one of my best agents" he finally said again in an annoyed tone.

"I didn't really" I shrugged. I was going to start by making myself seem like I was getting comfortable in the situation. Like we were having a normal conversation. "I just dodged his arrows"

"Not a lot of people can do that miss Leving" he knew my name. Well, my last name.

"You know my name, sir?" I tilt my head, trying to buy myself more time to think.

My question is apparently funny, as all he does is chuckle.

"You don't even know your name" he said, pulling the gun from his holder and twirling it around his finger. I didn't understand that.

"Not sure I understand" my words made him sigh again in disappointment.

"Well I guess you never will then. You killed my guards, broke into my agency, and are looking for me. Now you have to die"

"With all do respect" I began, walking around to the desk and fiddling with the papers laid atop as he walked to where he door was, trying to keep me on the other side of the room. "I haven't killed anyone, you're thinking of my sister"

"And who is your sister"

"Miss Leving" I retort, beginning to grow sarcastic.

"I'm not here to play games" he responded curtly.

"This is your office, isn't it?"

"I'd like to see you try and kill me" he said with a rude tone. This made me smirk as I reached I to my pocket and pulled out a small button.

"Your wish is my command" I said before he looked at the door and saw the miniature bomb I had attached when I entered. He raised his pistol and shot it before trying to jump away, but I pushed the button and ducked down behind the wooden piece of furniture in time for pieces of door and wall to fly above. After a moment of silence with the sizzling wood and building around me, I looked up slowly to see the windows shattered, and a Fury gone. "I win?" I asked, walking to the edge and looking down. I could see his body beneath rubble that had fallen with him, and I felt horribly guilty.

But there must have been a reason I was asked to do it.

"I still have to find A-" I stop as I turn around. Amy is standing in the door way, with my enemy holding her in a choking lock and he points a gun at me. "Barton" I say curtly, repositioning myself for another fit of blocks.

"Leving" he responded, dropping my sister to the ground.

"It's pretty useless" I say, looking down to the cement outside. "It's already done"

"And that's a reason I shouldn't kill you?" He questioned, placing his finger over the trigger.

"I guess not" I shrug, trying to keep my nerves from pushing me onto my knees and begging him to have mercy. But another look down at the drop drags my eye to the floor below, it's windows also shattered. I could easily jump down. "What will you do with her" I look at the unconscious Amy.

"She'll be a good agent" Barton says it like it's an insult, but it's not really. At least I know she won't be killed.

"She'll enjoy it" I nod. "Give her lots of missions" and I jump backward, hearing another gun shot, but not feeling anything until I twist myself in the air and feel my back hit the hard carpet of the floor below.

At this moment, I know he'll look over the edge and notice I haven't fallen to my untimely death, and then see where I've gone, so I stand and shake off the already soreness and run back down the stairs, jumping some of the railings as I hear him above. He begins shooting at me, but somehow, I'm managing to jump down the flights at the right moments.

"You've got good aim!" I shout breathlessly as I burst through the doors on the bottom floor and veer left, looking for somewhere to hide. I find a space between large wooden boxes, and manage to squeeze in right before he bursts through the door.

Only now, as I sit, trying to keep my breathing silent, do I begin to feel the fear that I've managed to ignore this entire time. This is why I am afraid of Clint Barton. Not only is he apart of the Avengers, a prize agent at S.H.I.E.L.D, but he was there, fighting the Chitauri.

I understand what he's capable of, and now that I've done my job, he needs a new one.

He's an assassin,

and he's after me.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

**Yay? Nay?**

**Tell me how you feel :D**

**_xxxLiv (Stuckinafandom)xxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

He was standing right where I could see the gun in his hand, and I could reach it if I wanted to. But I didn't dare move, even though I was almost positive he knew where I was.

After a few moments, I pulled my nerves back together and pushed myself out of my hiding space with my one leg first so that I could kick the gun out of his hand and away, which I did successfully as he immediately knocked an arrow to his bow in response.

But the same thing happened as before. When it was released, it seemed slow and weak. All I had to do was take my left forearm and sweep it away with caution, and it flew to the left of me.

"How the hell" Barton growled through gritted teeth as he pulled out a knife. This, I wasn't so used to.

"I don't know" I responded, trying not to shrug, but it happened anyways as he threw the hand with the knife towards me. My instinct would have originally been to run, but over the past few meetings, I've been able to get rid of that, and make it an instinct to fight back. So I found the knife dangerously close to cutting my long black sleeved arm as I blocked again.

Blocking was all I knew how to do, but now he was trying to use the strength of his knifed arm and push down on my blocking one, which wasn't as strong. It was my turn to grit my teeth as I took my free arm and pushed back. But that was my mistake, as now he had the advantage, and took his free hand to pull on my pony-tail and turn me around, holding the knife closer to my neck than I felt comfortable with.

But my arms were still in between the two, and my legs were too far down to do much help. Then I noticed something that disgusted me, but I knew I had to do it.

I turned my head to the right and bit his arm quickly, hearing him shout and release and the knife dropped to the ground with a clatter. I didn't bother to look back, I just sprinted back to the lobby and high tailed it to where Dr. Hunt said he'd have a carrier.

And all I could wonder was how I was still alive.

/

"Sir"

The large black leather chair turns slightly, revealing the older, red haired man sitting in it. "I did it" I say hesitantly, standing farther back in case anything decided to go wrong.

"Where's the other one?" He asked simply, keeping his eyes averted to the back of the gray room. This was Dr. Hunt. The man that threatened us. I'd looked him up anywhere I could, but no one knew who he was, where he was from, and I never discovered why he wanted Fury dead.

"That shooter got her"

"Dead?" He seemed to tense, as if she was something valuable to his plans.

"No, just captured"

He was silent for a moment, which let me have time to think of how to word my next question.

'Am I free to go?' No.

'Am I done?' No.

'We're safe now, right?' No.

"You're not done yet, of course" he finally said, turning at his desk to face me. I raised an eyebrow with what felt to be a disgusted expression.

"You said if I did- you would let us go"

"I said I would let your family go" he raised his finger to stop whatever rambles might have come out of my mouth as I felt out of breath again. "And my dear- you're not apart of the family you know". This statement reminded me of what Fury had said.

"Please elaborate, sir" I said slowly, trying to keep my nerves from making my hands shake.

"Are you ready for your next mission?" He ignored my request entirely. I took a deep breathe and lifted my head slightly.

"What happens if I decline"

"I think your death would be very untimely, wouldn't it?"

**I know, I know. Liv, what happened. This chapter sucks!**

**its just kind of a filler. Hang in there, the next one is better, I promise xD**


	3. Chapter 3

(3rd POV)

The girl was immediately put to training after she agreed to continue working with Dr. Hunt and fulfilling his wishes. For three weeks, she had been forced to do physical balances and combats that she would never have dreamed of before, constantly having to fall out if exhaustion, and having the trainer force her on until she would finish or fall unconscious for lack of oxygen and energy.

/

"Come on!" The trainer screeched as she pulled herself up again, standing with her hands on her knees as she tried to catch any breath. Next, She had to jump from the top of a make shift building to another, same distance as in the real city, then run three steps on the side of a billboard before jumping to the ground from a rather high level, and roll into a low, balanced stance where she could be prepared to still fight.

But at this time, as the training was beginning to leak into its fourth week, the girl was not only gaining speed, stamina, and strength, but her mental perspective was changing as the trainers infuriated her, and Dr. Hunt failed to tell her things. Everything about where she was made her angry. She didn't have anger problems, per say, she understood she was safe form Barton for this time, but felt as if more was expected of her, and she needed to meet those expectations, or else she was nothing, and would be killed.

She was now becoming a threat to the people that told her to do things in training and outside. And perhaps the thing they feared the most now was her silence. But to her, silence was her scream that nobody cared to listen to.

Her situation remained concealed inside a building just like Shield's. Locked doors, guards, agents, cells, training, and to her, just plain Hell.

She picked herself up with gritted teeth, allowing her anger to feed her muscles adrenaline as she jumped the distance of the two buildings and landed, then jumped to the billboard, positioning herself for enough momentum to stay elevated for three steps of sideways running, and then jumped down, tucking her head and flipping herself the moment she felt her feet touch the ground. she didn't land balanced, but had used to much force in her roll and went more forward than she had anticipated, landing in the set out rocks on her stomach.

"Get up!" The trainer shouted in frustration. "Do it again"

/

"How's she doing" Dr. Hunt asked one of the trainers as they stood in front if his desk.

"I think she's ready to know"

"Bring her in"

/

(First POV)

"Your name is not Sarah Leving" Dr. Hunt began as I stepped into his office. "Your family consists of strangers, to your blood- "

"What's my real name" it felt strange speaking again, but I wanted to test if he was telling the truth or not. I didn't exactly know how to take his words, because I was hearing them, but they didn't seem to be registering. It seemed awfully rushed, didn't it?

"Halo Band" he said in an annoyed tone for my interruption. Halo.

I like that.

"Your father worked at Shield as an agent, but he had no idea what you were capable of when he signed you up to be a desk attendant in the lobby when you were twelve"

"Why are you telling me this now?" I questioned. It didn't feel right, and I wanted myself to feel something more than what I was feeling hearing these words.

Maybe I didn't react because I didn't believe them. I don't remember anything from my childhood, but I must have been one to be fifteen. "Because I need you on our side" he leaned forward in his chair abruptly, and said it as if he were begging.

Maybe this training has given me more power than I thought.

"Working for you" I raised an eyebrow and a smile spread across his face as he leaned back again.

"Working for Hydra"

"What's that"

"A German organization that's grown and flourished since 1953"

"Some kind of army?" I tried to clarify.

"A dictating group, more like"

"So what's the big 'I need you' all about" I used air quotes.

"You have this power, Miss Band. That's only beginning to show as you grow older. Shield knows this. And erased your mind after they discovered it in you"

"And how'd they do that?" I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned on one foot.

"You caused an accident in the Shield building. Killed eight agents when you fought them"

"Why was I fighting them" wait. I've killed people before?

"They were trying to save everyone else"

"Save" I said, contemplating the word. "So I was the bad guy"

"Precisely" well at least he's being honest. "Shield thought you a threat, so they killed your real father, and erased your memories, so that you wouldn't know. Gave you a fake family, fake name, fake life"

"So everyone I know now lied to me" I said, feeling heat rise to my cheeks out of shock and anger.

Girls always say 'my life is a lie' as a joke when they believe something to be true when it isn't.

When mine really is.

"Except me" he said with a small smile. I was silent for another moment.

"Why did you have me kill Fury" at this question, he sucked in his cheeks and tapped the wooden desk, as if trying to word the explanation in a way that would convince me.

"We needed him out of the way so that we can destroy Shield"

"And why would I be on your side" I raised an eyebrow, un crossing my arms and trying to still stand with a demeanor of courage. But my shoulders felt slumped as I thought about what I was hearing.

"You want vengeance" he said curtly. "I can see it in your eyes when you train"

"I want protection from people trying to kill me" I corrected sharply. "I'm only just now hearing about all of this. How could I want revenge before I knew what they did" my voice was rising, and I only noticed it when I was done speaking.

"Ah. See?" Dr. Hunt said, pointing out the volume. "You know what they did was wrong"

"Well I didn't mean to kill the agents" I spat.

"Of course not" he reasoned. "But they took it upon themselves to get rid of you"

He was trying to convince me to be working for Hydra, I knew that. And it was working, as my anger from training and being locked up here was now added to a pile of problems as it all directed itself the Shield.

Shield was the enemy.

...

**_Idontwanttosayanythingcauseidontknowifthisisgoodornah so tell me what you think. _**

**_I already have up to Part 2 done so THERE WILL BE UPDATES_**

**_Thanks 3_**


	4. Chapter 4

I jog up the stair case quickly, reminding myself that I'm armed with two pistols that are slung in a belt around my waste that Dr. Hunt gave me when I officially said I would help him take down Shield. I never asked him why he wanted to, but my reasons are enough. Because he was right.

Now I do want revenge.

The building's alarm is booming against the metal rails and stairs as guards begin to rush down from the top floor. I, of course, have managed to loose the fear these situations once gave me, because now I know I can handle them.

I've used my weapons, because I've come to realize that people have to die if they stand in your way.

The guards can only fit down the stairs at a two by two, which is ideal for me. "Careful, she's a rogue" the head officer said to the others as they formally filed down the steps.

I take the first two's guns and pull them back towards me, causing them to fall down the stairs a ways. The next two are a little more difficult because I can't do the same thing, but I first punch their guns out of the way before jumping over the railing and pushing myself to the above level, grabbing onto the edge of the flooring and hoisting myself up to stand on my feet so that now I am behind them. And they're no longer in my way.

Fighting them would be pointless, but i have to or they'd be following me and making my job more complicated than it has to be.

Once they're all at the bottom of the steps or unconscious, I swing the door of the top floor open to reveal bustling people that are trying to gather valuable documents before leaving the building. Now I pull out my pistol and fire it in the air, causing their shouts and orders to fall into a frightful silence as they look over to me and stop moving entirely.

I assume that I might look slightly intimidating, as I now where a black shirt, a black leather jacket, and black leather pants. However, I wouldn't be surprised if someone burst out laughing because I was only a kid.

No one does, so I suppose anybody holding any form of weapon is threatening.

"I'm surprised none of you have guns" I reason as I stand in the way of their only exit. I broke the elevator before I even started this whole escapade.

"Who are you" a young man, looked like a nerd, said in an obnoxious tone. I thought for a moment.

If I had a power, and I was good at fighting, wasn't I legible for a cool name too?

"I don't know yet. Still have to come up with a name" I sighed, slightly disappointed as I pulled out my other pistol for safety. "Now, I need the Project K4-N folder. Anyone have that?"

Nobody even breathed.

"Someone must have it. The scouts told me it was in here"

"Who do you work for" a woman now questioned. I smiled at this.

"You don't know them" I reassured. "If I don't have that folder" I lowered my gun to point at another woman's head. "She dies". I picked this woman because of the Management tag she was wearing on her suit pocket. And fear was written all over her face.

Somebody rustled and walked forward slowly, holding out a shaking hand that held a folder labeled K4-N.

"Thank you" I said slowly, taking the folder with a curt smile.

Still, nobody moved.

An abrupt crash caused me to lower my weapons and grip the folder tighter, spinning around to see the door broken down by a man in a red white and blue suit with a metal shield that held a star in the center of it.

"The soldier" I grinned as people began screaming and running past us.

"I don't believe that file belongs to you" was all he said as he put the shield in front of him and fisted his free hand.

"I don't believe you need to worry" I raised an eyebrow, positioning myself to fight to.

I knew about the Soldier. Captain America, Steve Rogers. He was the one that stopped Hydra in the beginning. I knew he was a super soldier, strength measures beyond my own. His short blonde hair was already disheveled, as if he had already gone through trouble today.

"Well I do work for Shield" he said as he jumped forward, lifting his shield and attempting to slice down onto my head. But time slowed at the right moment as my instincts analyzed what to do.

Once the shield was in my reach, I grabbed the edge of it and re-directed it's rather great force to the ground beside me before time sped up once again, and Rogers landed on the floor beside me with his shield dug into the carpet and wooden beams beneath.

In the moment where he tried to pull his shield out of the ground, I went on offense and jumped over his back,wrapping my arm around his neck and pulling him in a 360° whirl that left me in a crouching position and him on his back.

"Coulson didn't tell me you knew how to fight" he said, standing back up and fisting his hands again.

I had no idea who this Coulson was, but I assumed he was now the head of Shield if Rogers worked for it. "He doesn't tell you a lot of things" I say and he tries sweep kicking my shins.

I jump up at the right moment and land silently before turning and throwing a back punch.

"Bad move" Rogers warns as he grabs my arm and flips me around, landing me on my back and knocking the wind out of me. I quickly pull my knee to my chest and kick up, pushing him back before quickly standing. "Why do you say that anyways" he asks, finally pulling his shield from the ground and rushing forward, pinning my against the wall with his right forearm pushing against my neck.

"Because you wouldn't be fighting me if you knew why I was here" and I felt his muscles loosen slightly as I assume he was confused. I took the opportunity to grab the shield with both my hands and twist with all the power I could, causing Rogers to release when his arms couldn't twist any farther and step back.

The folder came into my mind again as I looked to where I might have dropped it. It was there, and I took his current idleness to run and grab it before continuing on a straight path to the windows.

Then time slowed at the random moment as I pulled his shield up in front of me and jumped into a crouch as I felt my body push through what felt like sharp water, before nothing was below me with glass shattering behind me.

I dropped the shield then, as normal speed became real again and I prepared to land on the building across the road way. It was high up, but I had gotten used to heights from training.

The minute my feet hit the small pebbles, I tucked my head to my chest and threw my back first and rolled, surprisingly making it back to my feet with enough momentum to continue running quickly.

/

"Did you get it?" Dr. Hunt questions as I step into his office.

I drop the folder on his desk before crossing my arms in silence, prepared for the next mission I'll gladly take on. After a moment of flipping through it and nodding, he glanced up at me then back at the papers. "Who did you meet"

"Captain America" I said sarcastically,

"And what did you tell him?"

"Nothing, sir"

"Did he tell you anything?"

"Who the head of Shield is now" I smirked.

"And who is that"

"His last name is Coulson"

Dr. hunt sat back in his leather chair with a wide smile on his face and he placed his hands together below his chin. "Phil Coulson? That's the best they can come up with?"

"Who is he" I question.

"He's an agent of Shield. Old, knows how to use a gun. But that's about it. He knows everything about Shield, and it's enemies"

"Is he a threat?"

"Yes, but not much of one" he stood slowly. "If the Avengers are in this now, you'll need more training" he reasoned, walking to the door and opening it.

"When does that start" I gave an exasperated sigh.

"Tomorrow" and he shut the door after I exited.

(3rd POV)

"Did you stop her?" Tony Stark questioned as he joined in a fast walking pace beside Steve.

"Nobody told me she could fight" he said annoyingly as they stepped into the main meeting room. "Agent Coulson" he said to the grey haired man that spun around to face the two of them. Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, and Bruce Banner already sat around the round table as Tony and Steve took their seats.

"She must have been trained" Clint noted.

"Who is she" Natasha asked, leaning back in her seat beside Clint.

"She's like him" Phil pointed to Bruce before elaborating further. "But not because of testing and gamma radiation"

"She turns into a giant green thing?" Tony raised an eyebrow. Bruce glared at him for a moment before re-focusing on Phil.

"No, her power isn't a power really. She's just mastered a part of her brain no one else has"

"I don't understand" Steve said bluntly.

"Her mind is able to take the reflections of what she sees, such as a punch, and speed through it without her knowing, and know what to do. To her, it's slow, and she has time to react, when really, that part of her brain sends an adrenaline boost to the muscles required to block or move whatever needs to be moved at a speed only gods could comprehend"

"That's why she beat the Capsicle?" Tony questioned sarcastically, earning a glare from Steve.

"She didn't beat him" Coulson explained "she'd rather run than hurt someone. Even if she doesn't believe it. Clint knows that"

"She loves to run" he agreed, remembering the seven times she'd ran from him.

"So how are we supposed to stop her from taking down Shield" Steve questioned. They all knew that that was what she was trying to do, and so far, she was being successful.

"We have to find out who she's working for first" Coulson said, turning back to the windows of the tall building they were in.

"How are we going to do that" Natasha asked.

They sat there in silence for a moment before Clint spoke up. "I have an idea" he said, standing and going to the messages on the door. He pushed the button.

"What would you like?" The telephonic voice questioned. Clint looked back at his team with a smirk before turning back.

"Get Agent Leving up here"

.

.

**_ I know I know, I don't post much. HIGH SCHOOL IS HARD OK. _**

**_Next chapter will be up sooner, I prrrromise_**


	5. Chapter 5

Three more weeks of training leaves me feeling incredibly fatigued, yet prepared for what's to come.

If the Avengers are aware of my existence now, it will be much harder to take down Shield and make them pay for what they did.

/

As I sat in my room, the news came on with a rather urgent seeming Emergency News.

"Both Asguardian gods have returned, and Loki is not in chains" the out of breath woman said. "Thor has been spotted at Mt. Rushmore, asking where his brother is, While Loki is here in Manhattan. Loki seems to be in search of something as well" I pushed the off button in annoyance. Now I have to worry about two gods getting in my way.

I sat in the darkness for a few minutes, before my door swung open to reveal Dr. Hunt and several guards bursting in. They seemed to be in a hurry. "We have to relocate" Hunt said quickly as one of the men pulled me up roughly.

"Ow, hey!" I ripped my arm away from him and stood on my own. "Why?"

"Our location has been found out. There's a helicopter on the roof waiting for you, all the other agents are already aboard"

"They all fit in one helicopter?" I raised an eyebrow as I followed him out the door.

"Helicopter is a very loose term" Dr. Hunt reasoned as we all stepped into the elevator to take us to the roof.

"Why are they here?" I ask, looking at the four security men. "I don't think I need-"

"Think of them as your entourage" He smiled as the doors opened and a fresh gust of air brought me out of the fatigued shell I had been in. It was a little hot, but still beautiful compared to being stuck in a agency for three weeks with no outside life.

As for the entourage, I didn't believe it. I know that sometimes, Dr. Hunt says things just to get me to shut up, or say something he knows I haven't told him yet about my previous missions.

When I step out, I can't help it when my jaw drops the farthest it can go.

Yes, helicopter was a _very_ loose term.

The entire roof was being taken over by a huge black hover craft, with its four large wing like triangles, with propellers in them, causing shadows on either side of the building and tumbling onto the sidewalks where people were just casually walking past, possibly too lazy to look up.

"This isn't noticeable at all" I note aloud, taking a step to the ladder where I supposed I am to climb in. But only the security men follow me. "Aren't you coming?" I ask Dr. Hunt.

He shakes his head slowly, seemingly contemplating on a way he should say something he hasn't told me yet. "No" he begins, "I have something new that has come up"

"Okay, then who do I listen to" I question, beginning to climb as he looks up from the bottom of it.

"No one. I've told you everything there is to know about how to do your job, and how you can get your Vengance. But don't tell anyone other than the people aboard this ship" he warned as I nodded. That was common sense, wasn't it?

"Where are we going then" I continued, excepting what I was hearing with slight worry. I don't know if I can take on such a responsibility.

"The agency is moving to Washington D.C, however, this craft is going to be aloft for several days, for pre-cautions"

"But I can't make it all the way back here to do what I have to do" I said defensively.

"You'll be able to" Dr. Hunt reassured, sending me up with his hand gestures. "Somebody is up there that will help you, just find him" and the security guards followed me up, and the door was closed.

"He said pre-cautions?" I asked one of the guards with the 'lieutenant' written on his name tag. "Can I call you Joe?" I grinned as he seemed flustered at my question.

"Yes miss Band" he said almost reluctantly before regaining his composure. "Precautions for making sure no one follows"

"Please come further in so that the craft may take off" a woman popped her head in and said rather rudely before the five of us stepped in.

The first room wasn't even a room at all, it seemed. It's front was seven or eight huge windows that curved down and turned into part of the floor, before it's new black tiling fell down a level to reveal a bunch of computers with people doing sophisticated things that involved numbers, charts, and different faces of people I have never seen before on their screens.

There was an area in the center of the room, in front if the windows, that had dial things with more numbers, which I assumed to be some kind of high-tech steering wheel. "Is this where the head-honcho stands, Joe?" I heard the other guards snicker slightly as I turned to him.

"Yes ma'am" he nodded with the supreme air of annoyance, stepping beside me.

After a moment of silence, I spoke up again. "Why do I need you?" I asked the general group, and not Joe specifically.

"Just protection" a smaller, frailer looking one responded quickly.

Almost too quickly.

As I spun back to the captains 'area', I noticed a small microphone that I then picked up and pushed.

A loud beep rushed over the ship as I cleared my throat. I might as well have some fun while I look for his person that's supposed to help me.

"Hello" I begin as I can feel the guards behind me shift, incredibly uncomfortable. Everyone stops what they're doing and turns to me, some with scowls, some with the expression 'I'm confused'. "I'm Halo Band, I'm looking for a guy" I pause for a moment, realizing how that sounds. "Not, like, a romance, I mean, a guy that will help me take down Shield". I run through the rules Dr. Hunt told me and decide I'm still following them. "So if said guy could see me at some point- that'd uh- that'd be great" When I released my finger from the audio, everyone continued staring at me, and I felt heat rising to my cheeks. "Uh, great work, everybody's doing" I added before growing forceful again. "So continue doing it". And as if being snapped out of a daze, they whispered to each other before continuing to do what they were doing.

If it was that easy to tell them what to do and get away with it, being here will be a lot more fun than I thought.

**ugh, I warn you now, it gets worse. But then I think it gets better. Stay tuned? Reviews are very helpful ;)**


End file.
